Otherside
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Another convert. Characters; Adam Copeland (Edge) Marie McMahon (Stephanie) and Paul LeVesque (Triple H).


Otherside  
© Misery  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. And Nope. This tells you that this isn't true.  
Characters: Edge; Adam Copeland.  
Triple H: Paul LeVesque (yay...lolz)  
Stephanie McMahon: Marie McMahon  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I heard your voice through a photograph  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
Once you know you can't never go back  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
It's been years since he last saw his family, the outside world and his forgotten love, Marie. It's been six years today that he had gone insane. It's been six years today, that she left him alone. It's been so long since he has made contact with the outside world that his mind has been playing tricks on him. He has dreams, over and again of the night she confessed her love for another. He didn't want to believe, but it was true. The rain was pouring outside that night, but he didn't mind being soaked head to toe, or maybe he just didn't notice. He almost committed suicide for her. Instead he committed murder to his beloved and her new lover. He was tried and convicted. He plead insanity and was placed in the Greenswald Insane Asylum in Cameron, North Carolina.  
  
He has only a few essentials in his private room. The walls aren't white like people seem to think, the color of the walls are midnight black, and the walls aren't padded. It seemed like a normal room, only it had a steel door that locked from the outside and couldn't be opened without a key if you were locked inside. There weren't any windows, so no sun shone on him. There was a small wooden desk in the corner and a small chair tucked under. By his bed there is a closet that held many shoeboxes.  
  
"Today is the greatest…" Adam softly sang as he sat on his bed. He looked at the closet door that had his calendar pinned on it. October's picture of the month was three tiny black kittens playing with balls of yarn. Adam looked at the date that was circled in black marker. October 31 was the day he went insane and murdered his beloved and her lover. He felt anger towards her, but the feelings never lasted long. He still loved her, in some small way.  
  
Adam's head turned at the sound of someone screaming. He hated the screams of the asylum; it made him dread there. His insides would crawl as if a corpse was near by. He turned his head back to the closet door, he knew they were inside and he couldn't resist. Adam slowly stood up and opened the door. It made a creaking noise, as the door was opened. He switched on the light that was inside the closet, and he looked at the dozens of shoeboxes. Adam sat on the hard floor and searched through them. He found one that was labeled _Our Life_, on the top lid. He saw the old writings on the side of the box. _Us_.  
  
He wiped off some dust with his fingers that had collected over the years. Adam opened the shoebox lid and saw old letters and old photographs. His eyes caught this one he dreamed of so much. He picked up the picture and looked carefully. His green eyes were getting teary with sadness. The woman in the picture, his Marie, her long brown hair was covering half her face because of the wind that was blowing that day. Her head was turned; she was facing another brunette that was beside her. How his beloved stared at the older man. Her brown eyes full of desire for **_him_**. Why didn't he catch it than? Why didn't he? If he did, could he have changed the outcome that came in the future? Probably not, it would have been the same.  
  
_Hey Adam, how ya doing?_ The woman in the picture spoke. _It's been a long time since you've looked at me._ Adam blinked. The picture fell onto his lap. The woman chuckled in amusement. _Aww Adam, why so scared? It seems like you've seen a ghost._ Her body went back into place, back into the arms of the man beside her. Everything was frozen back in time.  
  
Adam shook his head, his eyes closed for a moment. "I'm hallucinating. That thing didn't talk!" He pushed the photo away. He stood and turned away from the picture. He walked to the steel door that was holding him inside, and heard another scream from another person in the asylum. He turned around and stared back at the photograph, it didn't say a word. "I'm dreaming, dreaming, dream, dreaming, dream." His words were jumbled together; he made no sense to himself. Adam sighed and tried to run his fingers through his tangled long, blonde hair. He walked in small circles around the photograph. "Not real." He stopped and closed his eyes thinking of the woman. His sweet sugar, the one that kept him sane when things went horribly wrong, the one that loved him back... well, did love him back. He hadn't figured when she fell out of love with him. He just knew from when she told him that unfaithful Halloween night. How blind Adam was, oh, he was blinded by love. Love? Was there real love between them in the first place? He thought.  
  
_Centuries are what it meant to me  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on, oh  
Take it on  
  
Oh, Adam don't think such things, you'll hurt your pretty little head._ She spoke again.   
  
Adam's eyes opened in surprise. He dared not look down on the picture. "I'm dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, dream. You're not real, you're not. I'm dreaming, dream, dream." He dared himself and looked down. The woman in the picture grinned in excitement.  
  
_Adam, Adam, Adam, you're not dreaming. I am real, as real as the blood in your veins._ The woman in the picture moved her body. Her short black skirt hiked up a little as she crouched down in all fours and turned her head to the side. _Like you said, I'm a dog. Like the dog I am. Woof Woof._ It laughed and stood up, placing its arms around the older man again. _I could never love you. Not ever again._  
  
Adam dove for the photo and ripped it into pieces but the voice, the laughter, it wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop, stop. He threw the pieces in the air; every piece was all over the place. A mouth by the bed, a piece of leg by his feet. Pieces, pieces everywhere. But the laughter wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop, stop.  
  
"Shut up!" Adam yelled all around him. The laughter stopped. Everything stopped. Adam's world was peaceful once again. Silence. His breathing was rugged, he looked around the room. The pieces, pieces everywhere. He got up from the floor and picked up every piece that was around the room. He walked over to the desk and put them all there. "Tape, tape, tape." He mumbled. "Tape." He found the masking tape and began placing the ripped pieces back into one. "Good as new." He said.  
  
_Is it really good as new?_ The woman spoke. It raised an eyebrow at Adam. The other man in the photograph looked away from the woman. He sneered at Adam. It was Paul who took his Marie away from him.  
  
_Mine, she's mine._ Paul said in a taunting voice. _Mine until the end of time._  
  
Adam flailed his arms in despair. "I hate you both!" He growled in complete anger.  
  
_Then why keep us? _The older man said._ Why do you bring such misery to yourself?_  
  
Adam twirled in a circle and faced the photo on the desk. "Why? Why? Why?" He repeated. "Why? Why? Why?" Adam looked up and stared into the black walls of his room. "Why? Why?"  
  
_You know this has to end right?_ Marie spoke softly, but he heard right. _You know you have to end this..._  
  
Adam spat out. "End? What is the end? Was it the end when you left me? Was it the end when I killed him? Was it the end when I killed _you_!?" He ended his rage; he clenched his teeth together and looked down at the photograph. But the photograph didn't say a word. Marie didn't need to say a word and Paul knew. If any of them said a word Adam would say something, something that would hurt him more. "I killed you... I killed you... Why can't you say anything!?" Adam yelled, but the woman said not a word. She dared not to. "SAY SOMETHING!?" Adam growled.  
  
_What can I say? I'm only just a picture and pictures don't talk._  
  
_Pour my life into a paper cup  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on the otherside  
Take it on  
Take it on_  
  
  
Adam covered his face and turned away. "Crazy, crazy, crazy." He repeated. "Crazy." His head was spinning, spinning, spinning.  
  
_Adam, Adam, Adam, what's wrong? Adam, Adam, Adam._  
  
He had tears in his eyes. He tried wiping them away as fast as they fell from his eyes. "Not real. You're not real." He sucked in a little air and then let it out. "Crazy, crazy, crazy. You, you, you. Him, him, him. Pain, pain. Bang bang." Adam chuckled. He let the tears fall down his face. He didn't care. He slightly tilted his head to the side; his right hand made a gesture like a gun and pointed the gesture to his head. He laughed, laughed, and laughed. "Bang, bang, bang. Bye love, bye lover." He laughed again. "You, you, you.. dead, dead, dead. Me, me, me, crazy, crazy, crazy. Him, him, him...dead, dead, dead."  
  
_Adam, what's wrong? Haven't had your daily meds yet?_ Marie asked as she mocked him.  
  
Adam's head shook violently, side-to-side, side-to-side. His eyes rolling back, back, back. His hands touching his aching head, his throbbing head. Pain, pain. "Ahhh!!"  
  
_Adam! Adam! Don't yell. They will hear you!_  
  
"SHUT UP! You, you, you! STOP!"  
  
He fell down to the floor. He rocked back and forth, to and fro, side to side. "Not real. Not real. Not real."  
  
_Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
I yell and tell it that  
It's not my friend  
I tear it down I tear it down  
And then it's born again_  
  
Adam's face was red from crying, the veins in his eyes bulging; like they wanted to burst. He looked up, he heard the laughter again. Again and again. That high-pitched laughter. And then another laugh. He… he, too was laughing. "Stop, stop, stop." Adam wanted to yell, but then those nurses would come and give him something to yell about. He breathed in and out and fanned himself while still sitting on the floor. "Stay cool, cool, cool." He tried to ignore the laughter. They wouldn't stop, stop, stop.  
  
_Oh, Adam! See us, us, us. Come, come, come._  
  
He whimpered. In soft words he replied. "You can't make me. You can't. Can't. Can't. I won't. Won't. Won't." Adam looked over to the box. The box of the past; their past. **Burn, burn, burn**, his mind shouted. **Burn in Hell where you belong**.  
  
He slowly crawled over to the box and looked through it.  
  
_Hey! What are you doing?!_ The two in the photo shouted. But Adam wouldn't listen. He wouldn't, he couldn't. _Hey! Stop!_  
  
"You burn, burn, burn. I stop, stop, stop." He stood up and went over to the trash. He looked around the room for a match and what luck, there was one he remembered he had found from his first day at the asylum and hid in the mattress of his cot. He went over and plucked out the lucky match. He flared it. "Burn, burn, burn." The box that contained the memories, his love, the other man, the pain, the past… he threw in the trash and with it the match. "Burn, burn, burn."  
  
_Noooooooo!!! Stop!! I'm hot! We're hot! Stop! Stop! _The woman in the picture yelled. The man beside her was burning and he couldn't speak or yell out. _Stop! Stop! Burning....burn, bur..._ Marie stopped her shouting and pleading. The picture on the desk was burning by itself. Adam turned to watch, and he smiled. His first smile since he became this way. "Burn in Hell, Marie McMahon." As the picture continued to burn, two white wisps floated above from the burning photograph and circled the room before they disappeared into thin air. Adam didn't feel insane any longer.  
  
_How long how long will I slide  
Separate my side I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever  
  
How long I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat  
It's all I ever..._  
  
  
**THE END  
  
**  
Lyrics "Otherside" are credited to The Red Hot Chili Peppers


End file.
